1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to amine compounds. More particularly, the present invention pertains to amine-based ether compounds and methods of preparation therefor. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns amines derived from the reaction of either polyoxyalkylene polyols or polyoxyalkylene glycol monoethers with a suitable amine, as well as methods of preparation thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In the above-referred to copending application, there is disclosed a class of polyamines which generally correspond to the formula: ##STR1## wherein: R is the residue, after removal of one or more hydroxyl groups, of a hydroxyl-containing compound having from one to eight hydroxyl groups;
R.sub.1 is either H, CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 Z is the residue, after removal of one or more amino hydrogens, of an amine selected from the group consisting of NR".sub.3 in which R" is hydrogen or a C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 alkyl group, alkylene diamine or polyalkylene polyamine; PA0 n is a number ranging from about 1 to about 100; PA0 m is a number ranging from about 1 to about 30; PA0 x is an integer ranging from 1 to 8, and when z is --NR".sub.3, at least one R" is a 1 to 8 carbon alkyl group. PA0 R.sub.1 is either H, CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 Z is the residue, after removal of one or more amino hydrogens, of an amine selected from the group consisting of NHR".sub.2 in which R" is hydrogen or a 1 to 8 carbon alkyl or hydroxylalkyl group, an alkylene diamine or a polyalkylene polyamine; PA0 n is a number ranging from about 1 to about 100; and PA0 x is an integer ranging from 1 to 8. PA0 R.sub.1 is either H, CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 Z is the residue, after removal of one or more amino hydrogens, of an amine selected from the group consisting of --NHR".sub.2 in which R" is hydrogen or a C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, an alkylene diamine or a polyalkylene polyamine; PA0 n is a number ranging from about 1 to about 100; and PA0 x is an integer ranging from 1 to 8.
The polyamines of the copending application are generally prepared from the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing compound having from one to eight hydroxyl groups and a halohydrin. The resulting halogen-containing ether is then reacted with an amine. The amine replaces the available halogen atom.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, defines a specific class of amines which fall within the spectrum of the amines of the copending application.